


Man's Best Furenzu

by Leucotis



Category: Kemono Friends 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Romance, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leucotis/pseuds/Leucotis
Summary: Domestic Dog was the most unloved character in the second season of Kemono Friends, wasn't she? How about we go and fix that?If you've seen my previous work under these tags, you know what to expect. If not, prepare for a self-insert friendly romance, "dating sim" style.
Relationships: Domestic Dog/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Happy Japari Village!" the dilapidated sign crowning the arched gateway proclaims. After stepping through and taking a quick survey of the premises though, you'd argue the abandoned complex is anything but. 

Each of the small dormitories in the village is perfect dome, adorned and painted to resemble a cartoon animal with the front door centered in the "mouth." There's a bear, a bull, a giraffe, an elephant, among others, and they all grin happily as you pass despite their faded colors and scars of chipped paint. The other structures, from the towering archway you just passed through to the park benches lining the walking paths all follow a similar cutesy aesthetic. Perhaps their pastel hues and toy block shapes would have been charming at some point, but now they only highlight the village's decay and disrepair. You pass the hooting monkey of one building's façade, and the cracked paint over its eye makes it appear to be crying out in pain — but just for a moment. You wince, and hurriedly move on. 

You step over a rusted-out tricycle, and you momentarily consider what type of community this must have been. A sort of gimmick hotel, or a remote vacation getaway? But you're not here on an anthropological expedition. It doesn't matter who lived here before — you're looking for the only person who does now. Someone who was left behind and has been waiting ever since for the village to return to life. That's the rumor you've heard and the reason why you ventured out. 

You finally see her at the children's playground at the north edge of town, far from the entranceway to the south. She's on one of the seats of the swing set. It's a perfect sunny day, without a cloud in the morning sky, but she sits with her head drooped down, using one foot to gently rock back and forth above the wood chips. Her short, pointed ears are turned back and her tail hangs down lifelessly. 

"Hey," you call out from the border of the swing area.

"Hm?" She mumbles without looking up. "Who're you?"

"I'm…a human," you state firmly. "I heard there was someone out here looking for humans in the Park, so I decided come and see why."

You see one ear perk up at the word "human," but she still refuses to look your way. 

"I know a little about you," you continue. "You're Domestic Dog, right? You're a Friend who can form close bonds with humans, that's why you're always searching for them. I know humans are really rare in the park, so it must be hard…to find someone…"

You sigh. Still nothing. You go for the direct approach. "Well, I'm here. A human, if you want a special human friend to do… human things with, right in front of you." You wave your arms, feeling a little exasperated.

"Go away."

"What—?" Her abrupt response makes you take a step back. 

"I said go away. I don't care if you are a human, it doesn't mean anything." She raises her head, but remains facing away from you. 

"But I thought you really liked humans! So much that you hired the Park detectives to search all over once you heard there was a new human around."  
That's what those armored girls said when you were trying to find this place, at least.

Her reply is rueful. "Don't remind me. I should've looked for humans without them, would've known the truth sooner."

"Well… I don’t know what those other humans are like, but the detectives also said you're really fun. You always like to chase things…like this, right?"

You take a neon orange frisbee out of your pack. Fresh from the gift shop, there's a not a scuff on its side or crack in the glossy Japari symbol stamped on its front. You toss it over Domestic Dog's head, and she watches it sail by without reacting until it dings off a metal support for the swing set and lands at her feet. She makes no effort to throw it back.

"Huh. Not always, I guess," she remarks dully. "Are you going to leave now?" 

"No, I'm not leaving. Not until you cheer up a little." You look around, scrambling for ideas, and climb onto the play structure a few feet away. "Uh… look! This slide is fun, isn't it? _Wheeee… Woo-hoo…"_

You push yourself down the plastic slide, which is comically too small for you. Your halfhearted whoops don't carry far, but they do make Domestic Dog finally look in your direction. She observes you sprawled on top of the bottom lip with surprise, but her eyes remain heavy. 

"You can do what you want, just leave me alone. I don't want another human around." 

You stand up and brush the dust off your legs. Shrugging your shoulders, you take off your pack and prepare to deploy your secret weapon. It's a shame you have to bring them out so soon, but the case seems more dire than you thought. 

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to keep these to myself then."

Making sure your target is downwind, you move to the closest wire picnic table and crack open a plastic container filled with bone-shaped baked dog treats. Almost instantly, you hear several loud sniffs, and when you look up, there's a curious furry Friend waiting by your side.

Now that she's closer to you, you can get a better look at her appearance. She wears a plain white sweater under a sporty jacket, and a seal-colored pleated skirt. Her legs and arms are completely covered by tights and elbow-highs that continue the pale gray palette. The one spot of color on her is a bright, fire-engine red collar beneath a sort of scarf-choker encircling her neck. Cinched up right above her waist and combined with a harness, it bites into her soft-looking figure, particularly the furrow of her chest. 

Staying focused on her face, it actually takes you a moment to realize what's unusual about her distinct, almond-shaped eyes. Framed by a short crop of powder-gray hair, the one on the left is a sunny amber-yellow while the other is a light milky-blue. Heterochromia Iridium — it seems familiar somehow. Regardless, they make her gaze seem playfully inviting and innocent…that is, if her overall expression wasn't clouded by heavier thoughts.

"Uh, you've been staring at my eyes for while. Is something wrong with them?" she asks, snapping you out of your aesthetic accounting. 

"No, of course not! I just knew a Friend once, with different eye colors like yours. Her name was Gray Wolf."

 _"Hoh?"_ Domestic Dog's mouth contracts into a small "o" of surprise, but she continues listening. 

"Yeah, she was… weird. Kind of aloof and standoffish, liked to tell crazy stories about the Park that weren't true." 

"Oh. Well, dogs are a lot friendlier than wolves, even if the wolves came first," she comments cautiously, taking a step closer. "Are those… for me?"

"They're for good dogs only," you say with a knowing smile. "And good dogs always follow the instructions that humans give them."

"Okay… I'll do whatever you tell me then. It can be anything. I'm not shy." She almost sounds defeated saying this, like she's been through it before and it didn't end well.

"Good. Sit!" you command, trying to be the upbeat one. 

With a glum look and a sigh, she pauses for a moment before replying.  
"Sit? Alright, I'll sit."  
She lowers her knees to the ground and sits on the back of her calves. Her head is lowered submissively, but you notice her cautious eyes remain on you. 

"What should I do now _—mmph!"_

Any further comment is cut off as you take a biscuit and push it directly into Domestic Dog's mouth. She chews slowly as her face cycles though a roulette of complex emotions. After a ponderous swallow, she looks back up at you and says something too quiet to hear.

"how, how did you know?"

"Huh?"

 **"How did you know!?!"** she suddenly shouts, exploding on to her feet and putting her hands on your shoulders. "It tastes exactly like the ones the humans used to make, right here in this village — it must the same recipe! Oh, it's bringing back so many memories." 

Domestic Dog throws herself onto your shoulder for a brief moment, then pulls away and questions you desperately. "You must know them, the humans who used to live here. What happened to them? Where did they go? And who are you?"

"Right, I'm actually not sure where they went…and who I am isn't important. I just found a book in the library with that recipe circled and sort of connected the dots. So, um… do you want another one?"

"Yes! Yes!" 

She squats down with her hands clasped in a sort of "begging" stance, tail wagging across the ground. Her tongue is hanging out, just a little,. You place a single biscuit on top of her brow, just above her eager, wanting eyes. 

Domestic Dog immediately tilts her head back to snap up the tasty treat, but you snatch it back just in time. You put a finger on her forehead in its place. 

"Nope. Not until I say 'when',"

She frowns briefly, but nods in obedient understanding. You replace the biscuit, and she remains perfectly still, eyes trained to the spot above her face with unrivaled focus. Impressed at how quickly she caught on, you only force her patience for about ten seconds or so. With one "okay," the bone-shaped baked good vanishes in a flash, and the hungry Friend's next words are simply "What next?"

"Go down the slide." You point back toward the kiddie play structure where you just made a fool of yourself. 

Without hesitation, Domestic Dog scurries directly up the slide on all fours before whirling around and descending it feet first. She comes bounding up to you, mouth open.

"Well? My reward?" she barks out as soon as she realizes you're not feeding her right away this time. You let out a snort as you remember the catchphrase of a certain pair of aquatic Friends you've met, and tell her, "Oh, not this time. That was too easy — I just wanted to see you do something cute."

 _"Guh—_ hey!" she exclaims. "That's not fair! Maybe you're not so nice after all."

"I was nice enough to bring this, wasn't I?" You retrieve the frisbee from under the swing, and Domestic Dog's eyes immediately light up again. Motioning to throw it several times, you watch her nearly jump out of her skin in anticipation. 

"Come on, Come on!" she yelps. "Do it!"

You send the disc hurling away from the playground and deep into the neighboring sports field. The grass is overgrown where it's not choked out by weeds, but it's open and flat enough for Domestic Dog to run as far as she wants. 

She bolts over the expanse like an athlete, refusing to let the flying frisbee outpace her. Just as it begin to tilt and follow a high curve into the surrounding forest, she takes a few giant steps up a stand of crumbling bleachers and jumps off the far end, allowing her to just catch the edge with tips of her fingers. She plants her other hand into the ground as she lands, then briskly trots back to you with the prize. 

"Wow — now that _does_ deserve a reward," you remark. You trade the frisbee for another treat, which Domestic Dog disposes of with a satisfying _crunch_ and an expression of wordless bliss. It's a moment worth basking in for a moment. Your new friend gambols about in front of you with little else on her mind but your next throw. 

Stepping forward, you reach out and playfully tousle her hair. "I bet you've already forgotten all about why you were feeling sad, huh?"

As the words leave your lips, Domestic Dog freezes under your touch, then backs away slowly. The manic energy seems to diffuse right out of her body, and her eyes reacquire that ponderous quality from earlier.

You open your mouth to quickly apologize, but she speaks first, haltingly. "The humans. That's I was thinking about. The ones who lived here before — you must have known them!"

"I'm sorry," you reply. "I really don't. They're more strangers to me than they are to you,"

"Oh." She folds her arms beneath her waist. "But you're still a human, right? And you came here… for me?"

"Yes. I've been told that some Friends have a special relationship with humans, and there was someone like that who lived out here. She sounded so… interesting!" You almost say "lonely," but stop yourself. Got to keep things light for now.

"Uh-huh. And are you going to stay here? Or just move on now that you've played a little."

"I'm not leaving!" you blurt out. "I'm staying here, sure. For a while. As long as you want, even."

"As long as…" Domestic Dog lifts her head carefully toward you. "You'll be here as long as I want?"

"Nothing else to do today," you half-joke. "Absolutely." 

"Then it doesn't matter!" she chimes, cracking into a full grin. "I don't care who you are then. If you're a human that's sticking around, everything is going to be just fine again!"

Before you can react, Domestic Dog grabs your sleeve and pulls you over with surprising strength. She wraps her arms around the first part of you she can find and nuzzles into your chest. 

"I thought there weren't any others," she says breathlessly after coming up for air. "But there are, and they came to me this time! It's not like before — oh, I never thought a day like this would come! It's a dream, it's perfect…"

Her voice, drawn-out and heavy with relief, trails off. She takes a quick step back from you and looks from side to side, a little anxiously, like she only just realized where she was and what she was doing.

"Umm… nice to meet you then. I'm Domestic Dog, but I think you already knew that. I live here in the Happy Japari Village and keep things ready for when people come to live here again, and… are you going to throw that?"

You notice her eyes are still locked on to the frisbee, and you smile and give it another toss. 

"That's great," you tell her when she returns it. "But Domestic Dog doesn't really make sense as a name. Doesn't really roll off the tongue."

"Maybe? What are you saying?"

"Do you have a nickname? Something nice I can call you?"

"Huh…I don't know if I had a nickname. I remember the humans sometimes called me _Zasshu Inu_ though." 

_"Zasshu?_ Doesn't that mean mutt? That's terrible!"

 _"Hoh?"_ Domestic Dog tilts her head unconsciously, without losing her innocently curious expression.

"It's a rude word to use. It's like saying you're low class, or inferior…"

"Inferior? I don't get it," she interrupts. "I don't know what a low class is, but being a mutt just means my parents each looked different, right?"

"Sure, but… let's just say that some humans think that's not good, or they say the best dogs come from a certain breed—I mean parents, instead of just anyone. And I guess there are some humans that think the same way about other humans, and… never mind."

"That's wrong though. One of the humans used to tell me having different parents means I'm actually stronger and healthier."  
She raises her bicep for emphasis.  
"Throw it again and watch me prove it!"

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty dumb." You wind up and send the frisbee hurtling down the center of the field. Domestic Dog pursues it on all fours, which somehow allows her to cover the distance even faster than before. With a leap, she gets her teeth around it and races back to you in same style, disc dangling from her mouth. Once a few yards away, she's considerate enough to wipe the edge on her jacket before tossing it back. 

"How about I just call you Inu then. Is that an alright name?"

"Name!?" She yelps abruptly. "Uh, Let me think about it!" She turns away for a moment, allowing you to watch her tail-wagging kick into full gear.

"Um, I don't know, a name's a lot to take in all at once. Maybe another treat would, um, help me think?" Her voice strains to hold back her energy.

You eye her suspiciously, but hand over the bone-shaped biscuit anyway. 

"Ok, I love it!" she shouts out immediately after finishing it in two bites. "You can call me Inu now, or whatever else you want!"

"Wait, did you just say that for a free snack?" you ask. Despite being unmistakably canine, the mischievous mutt's satisfied smile is downright catlike. 

"Too late!," she exclaims. "And now that you've named me, it means you're my master and you'll never leave me behind!"

"Master? No, no, that's not it at all," you caution — you were afraid of this. "I can't be your master, it's not right."

"But…but why isn't it right? I thought you came for me, doesn't that mean you want to be my master? Am I not… good enough?"

You take one look at Inu's widening puppy-dog eyes and backpedal as fast as you can. "No! You're great, you're perfect, I'm just too… uh… slow? I'm too slow to be your master, I could never keep up with you."

"Ha! That's why you'll tell me where to go and I'll follow. Like the game we're playing right now, okay?"

Aware of the frisbee in your hands once again, you put it on another flight path headed downfield. Right on schedule, Inu intercepts and returns to sender. 

"Here you go, master," addressing you as she passes the frisbee. She uses the term like it's the simplest, most natural thing in the world.

 _"Agh,_ it's fine for now. Just don't say it aloud" you gripe. "I just thought of something else anyway. How do you know about families?"

"Family…what do you mean?"

"Your said something about your parents. I don't think most Friends think about their parents, or family, or even know what those things are. The whole Sandstar thing kind of makes it complicated, doesn't it?"

"Oh, I get it. I know because I used to play at this spot all the time, when the humans were with me. Come on, I'll show you."

The game of fetch put on hold, you follow Inu back toward the playground equipment.

"There were big humans, and little humans. The big ones would always sit over here while the smaller ones ran around and played on top of this thing."  
She steps from the polymer-coated wire benches to the climbing tower with the slide as she explains.  
"The big humans would watch the little ones to make sure they were safe, and the little ones always came back to them when they needed something. Then someone told me the ones who took care of each other like that were called families, with parents and children, and that I had parents too somewhere!"

Inu meanders around the structure to the back side, lost in reminiscence. You sit down at a bench and listen, acting as the long-overdue audience to her unfolding story. 

"And then, over time, the little humans would actually turn into the big humans and bring new little humans of their own. Isn't that amazing, how they could change like that? I always played with the little ones though, they were the most fun. I let them chase me around, and when they caught me, they would pet me on the head, right behind the ears. They threw things for me too, just like you. Balls, and sticks — my favorite was always that round flat thing though." Circling back to you on the bench, she taps on the orange frisbee still in your hand.

"Oh, and there were some special humans, ones that didn't come and go like the others. They're the people who gave me food, and made me take baths sometimes, and let me sleep in the houses. They were like my family I guess, but they still never…they never actually came back." 

Inu pauses her monologue and slumps down on the bench beside you. Resting her head in her hands with a sigh, her animated enthusiasm seems to drain away in an instant.  
"I'm still here at their home, waiting and waiting, but I don't know if there are any more humans like that."

She turns to you, and as you meet her eyes there comes a twinge of tension in your chest. "Hey, if you're a human, you must have had a family. I bet it was nice, having people always be there for you."

"Um, yeah, they were good people," you manage to choke out. 

Inu immediately asks again, "Are there other nice humans out there? I want to know, for when they come back"

"Yes, absolutely," you answer more firmly. "And you're right, that family is whoever will stay with you, no matter what. It's just that… ah, hm…."

"It's just that what? What is it?" Nervously, Inu fiddles with one of the pockets on her jacket.

"You're really…optimistic about the humans returning, huh?"

"Uh, sure. They have to, right? They couldn't just forget about a whole place like this."

"I hope not. But I've never seen any big groups of humans out there. Barely one or two, even."

"That can't be right! I know they're out there, I just do! Nothing else makes any sense." She pulls her arms away and clenches her fists, but you can hear her voice shaking.  
"There's no way humans would leave all this stuff behind. It's their home, and if I keep it ready for them, they'll come and live in it again."  
You remain silent, not sure what to say. Inu, still unsure, musters her final point.  
"Hey, you came back. That's at least something."

"Yeah, but I didn't exactly plan to start living here, so—"

"That's right!" Inu bursts out without listening to you further. "You're my new master, and that means you're going to live here! I need to show you your house, how I've kept it clean and nice for you. Let's go, go!"

Ignoring any further objections, including another complaint about calling you "master", Inu shoves you off the bench and forcefully escorts you back into the main area of the village. With your heels dragging uselessly against the ground, it seems you're going to be the passenger on this tour for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes of course I had to give her a nickname. We can't just call her "Doggo" for five chapters, can we?


	2. Chapter 2

The other structures of the village are a blur as Domestic Dog guides you directly into the main living room of a bear-shaped house in the complex's southwest corner. After passing under the snubbed snout of the threshold, complete with dulled teeth above the door, you find yourself in an oddly styled, minimal living space. 

The furnishings are sparse and simple — bed, coffee table with seats, wardrobe. However, each item is defined by rounded, flowing curves and painted in pastel colors, mostly purples and pinks. The aesthetic is continued by the organic contours of the windows and wobbly sides of the doorways to the bathroom and closet. It's like being inside an over-cute illustrated fairytale or a kitschy child's coloring book. Maybe something like a bad version of _Alice in Wonderland?_ The lamp in the corner, made to look like a gnarled tree with glowing orbs as "fruit", seems to fit. Even the television has a pair of literal rabbit ears. 

Lingering on that television, you notice is perfectly shiny and crisp, like it could be flipped on at any moment. As Inu continues her last-minute inspection of the room, you try to make a compliment about it. 

"Wow, this place is really nice and clean. Maybe I could see myself living here for while, if you're insisting."

"Yes, I do insist!" she says, offering you a quick bow. "This is the house I keep ready all the time for the first humans. You get to be the first guest." She turns back around to fluff the pillow on the bed.

"Well, it looks incredible compared to the rest of the village. You must come by to keep it neat all the time."

"Every day, uh huh! I dust the shelves, polish the chairs and stuff, clean the windows… It's a lot of work but it's worth it!" She puts down the pillow and plops down on top of the bedspread, a proud smile on her face.

"Really? I mean…wow." you start, a bit surprised. "Not many friends have that kind of dedication, you know?"

"It's what a good dog would do for their master. You like it all, right?"

You wince a little again at the "master" line. "Sure. But every day? I mean, look at the rust on the stuff out there."  
You gesture out the window to some derelict outdoor grills, paint long gone and consumed by oxidation.  
"How long have you been doing this?"

"I don't know!" Inu shouts out without thinking. "A long time, a really long time. It's something that I just kept doing, to keep busy maybe… hm…"  
She trails off, worried by the shade of disbelief in your expression.

"But if it was just you, didn't you ever get…lonely?" you ask delicately.

She flinches, and you detect a flash of a rueful frown. However, she covers it up with a cheerful note. "Look, you're here now, that's what matters! Uh…want to see some more tricks?"

Inu sees the corner of your smile curl up, and hops off the bed with fresh eagerness. "Yes, yes! Whatever you want, just tell me! I'll do anything for you, absolutely anything!"  
She runs a few loops around you, and for a brief moment, you swear you hear excited, high-pitched yapping. 

"Hold on for a moment". 

The hyperactive Dog Girl slides to a halt, and you place your hand over her head. She automatically stoops down in a squat, and you use the height advantage to give her a few scratches behind the ears. 

"You really shouldn't say things like that," you warn. 

"Huh? why not?" she whines in return, staring up at you with big, innocent eyes. 

"It's a little much, especially for a stranger."

"You're not a stranger, you're my master. I trust you."

_"Agh,_ well…" you stammer, tongue-tied by your new honorific again. "There are some masters out there that could abuse that sort of trust and do bad things."

"What kind of bad things?"

"Really bad, horrible things. Things that could hurt you. Just don't think about it, please."

"Uh…right. So does that mean you're not going to give me any commands?" Inu's tail falls lifelessly to the ground as she stands back up. You've never seen anyone so sullen from not being ordered around. 

"How about this — what tricks do you want to do?" you propose.

_"Hoh?"_ Inu's mouth drops open as she appears to consider the concept for the first time in her life.  
"Well…I'm not sure, nobody ever asked. A good dog is just supposed to obey whatever the humans say, but even without them, I guess I don't think about what I want too much. Is that okay?"  
She sounds uncertain but tries to strike a grin anyway. 

"There must be some things you already know though. Like, what kind of tricks did the humans from before ask you to do? You can pick a few."

"Huh, I guess I remember doing some things over and over again… But are you sure I can't do anything for just you? You don't want anything from me?"

Her tone seems so sincere you can't help but indulge it. "Well, maybe I've been thinking of one thing. But it's kind of weird, you don't have to if you don't…"

"I want to do it!" Inu interjects loudly. "Please! Make me!" 

"Can it be a surprise?"

"Yes!" she shouts again, adding a quieter caveat. "As long as you're not going to hurt me, if you're still bringing that up…"  
She spits out the sentence like the idea itself is distasteful.

"Of course not. I'm a good master…I mean human. All I want to do — is this!"

You reach out to Inu's face and firmly grasp her smooth, plump cheeks. Giving them a good pinch, you squish them back and forth, distorting the dog girl's visage in a series of increasingly silly faces. Amazingly, she remains perfectly relaxed, not even flinching when you first dig your fingers in. She even keeps up a smile as you fold the layers of soft skin around her mouth.

"What… what was that?" she asks sheepishly when you finish, self-consciously glancing over her shoulder for a brief second. 

"Well I just thought of how your face looked so chubby and cuddly, and you were asking so nicely… I couldn’t resist."  
Inu responds by cocking her head to the side, and you quickly add, "You're cute. Really cute."

"Ohh — I'm cute! Yes, that's what the humans would say!" Her posture perks up, and you can tell another of memories is coming into focus. 

"It's been a long time since someone said I was cute. So thanks… even though I don't remember doing anything like that for them, ha~"  
She absent-mindedly rubs the side of her face, where a blush is starting to come into bloom.

You fill the half-awkward silence. "So, did you think of a trick we can try? Something you liked to do?"

"Oh yeah, right! The people here before really loved how I did this one, it was probably their favorite. So I hope you'll like it too! They called it 'play dead,' do you know it? Like this?"

Inu forms her right hand into a finger gun shape and waves it around. 

"Uh, sure, I think so." You feel a little apprehensive, but you point your own finger out to mimic the gesture. Brandishing the improvised weapon at Inu, you utter nervously, "Bang–bang?"

"Ack! Oh no, you got me!" Domestic Dog rears backward with her hand over her heart, pivoting wildly as she over-acts an elaborate death scene. "How could you betray me like this? I thought… I thought we were friends…Oh, goodbye cruel world!"

Following her entreaty, she casts herself onto the sofa with the last of her death throes and lies perfectly still — after remembering to leave her tongue hanging out.

"Gee, who taught you acting?" you say quietly to yourself. You smirk a little bit at your joke, but after waiting a good half minute for the melodramatic mutt to get up, your feelings change to concern.

"Inu? Are you alright?" Your kneel down by her side and tap her on the shoulder. "Ok, I get it. Play dead, right. You're very clever, but you can get up now, okay? Okay?"

Still nothing. Another twenty seconds pass. "Alright, this isn't funny anymore. Come on, stand up already!" You shake her body from side to side, first gently, then harder. When she falls to the floor with a _whump_ from your carelessness, you really start to get anxious.

"Come on Inu, come on. I know you're still alive," you whisper hoarsely. Her eyes are glassy, unfocused "You know I didn't mean it right? I said I wouldn't hurt you, so come on… get up…"

You may have stifled something like a sob with that last line, which could be why Inu winks at you once and starts to murmur.

"You're supposed to say the magic word"

"Huh? Wait, tell me what's wrong!" 

Crouching down with your ear besides her lip, you hear her clearly, "You have to say the magic word."

"Magic word? Inu, I don't know the magic word. That is _not_ a normal part of the trick," you groan and smack your palm into your forehead.

"Yes it is!" Inu asserts. She leaps to her feet, recovered in instant. "The humans would always tell me to not get up or do anything until they said the word! And then they would do all sorts of pretending stuff like you just did to show off!"

"Ugh, then what is the magic word?"

"It's simple! Uh… Give me a minute…" Inu paws at her canine ears while you give her a scrutinizing stare. 

"…I don't remember," she answers flatly, crossing her arms.

"Then how was I supposed to stop you from playing dead?"

"I don't know! But I could tell you were really worried about me, so that's good, right?"

She tries an innocent looking smile on you, but you're too busy wondering if she planned out that entire scene as some sort of test or not. 

"Yes, yes I was. Don't do something like that again," you scold, playing the part of the disapproving parent. A few more pats on her head complete the act. "How about some less… morbid tricks?"

"Okay… There's another good one everyone liked — tell me to roll over."

"So you can't just do it yourself—"

"No!" she cries out, raising her fists. "You have to tell me to do it. Otherwise it doesn't feel right."

"Fine, fine." Mustering your best impression of authority, you give the command, "Inu, roll over."

Your obedient friend takes a few steps into the open middle of the room and flops down stomach-first. There, she twists her body to roll around the beige carpet like a little log, tumbling back and forth. 

You stoop down to give a prize for her efforts: a vigorous belly rub. Caught tummy-up in mid-tumble, she immediately recognizes what you're doing and curls her body into a tighter arc. Through her white, cottony shirt you feel the supple muscles of her abdomen pull taught as she raises her legs into the air. She flails them about while you tickle her tender spots, laughing brightly the entire time.

You relent and Inu goes limp with a gasp, then gazes up at you with a blissful smile. 

"I think I know why that one was popular," you comment. 

Your canine companion agrees, "Heh — that's why it's my favorite too." 

"So, what else is up your sleeve?"

Her grin sharpens, and you see an adorable little fang peak out the side of her lip for the first time. "Lots more. These next ones are easy — hold out your hand." She raises her torso off the floor as you sit down, and you end up facing each other cross-legged. Amused at how quickly Inu switched from receiving to giving commands, you chuckle and hold out your open palm. 

"Yes! Just like that!" she exclaims. With a satisfied hum, she plops her own hand down on yours. "Now we shake."

You move your arm up in down in unison with hers, earning a series of barely constrained giggles. 

"And if we do the same thing, but like this—"  
She withdraws her gloved paw and holds out her other, flat and vertical.  
"— it's a high-five! Ready?"

Making a little clap, you return the motion. Domestic Dog is giddy with happiness, rocking back and forth while her furry tail loudly thumps against the carpet. However, you can't help but roll your eyes a little. 

"Aren't these a little…I don't know, unimpressive?"

"Huh?" She snaps out of her reverie with her mouth agape.

"They're kind of easy for anyone to do, as a Friend I mean."

"Oh, well then…" Caught off guard, Inu searches the walls with nervous eyes. "If you're so hard to impress, how about this!"

Dashing to the far corner, she lifts her arms up and takes a deep breath. Then, touching her fingers to the ground, she flings her lower body over her head and flips over to land neatly on the other side of the room. A perfect cartwheel. Your surprised expression is all the reward she needs this time, and she stands proudly akimbo. 

"And that's not all! I can also do a handstand." She starts to lift her feet into the air again, the tiny red pom-poms on the ends of her shoelaces swishing about. "Just watch me…wait…whoa!"

You reach out to catch her flailing legs, but you're a little too late. She falls prone to the floor with you leaning over her back, your hands on the carpet on either side of her shoulders. "Okay, okay, don't hurt yourself," you chide. "Now that we—"

But you stop short. In this position, you're able to get a close look at the side of her head for the first time, and you notice something out of place just beneath her human ear.

"Inu… is that a scar?"

You reach out to touch the darkened blemish, but the dog girl worms her way out from underneath you and swats your hand away. 

"No, no, that's nothing!" she claims, rapidly assuming another sitting position. "I just fell one day… practicing tricks! Like that one just now!"

"It looked more like a claw mark," you state gravely, more to confirm the fact for yourself.

"Well maybe, but…it doesn't matter now!" She takes a short, shallow breath. "You want to see more tricks, right?"

"No I–" You pause to take a breath of your own "—I want to know. I think it's important — Am I right?"

"I don't want to talk about it." All the pep leaves her voice, and she averts her gaze to focus on the lamp in the corner. 

Letting out a sigh, you probe further. "Hey, I came here because of you, remember? If something happened… there's someone you can tell it to now."

"But I can't. If I talk about it, you won't like me any more, and then—"

"I'm not going to leave," you respond before she finishes. "As long as you want me to stay here, I'll stay here, okay?"

You hold out your hand, palm-up as before. Inu takes a while, eying you up down, but eventually folds her fingers over yours — firmly this time. 

"It was the best day of my life…at least that I can remember," she begins, slowly and evenly. "But it was also the worst. I finally found a human in the park, one who could come and live here. Those Friends calling themselves detectives with all the weird armor did it for me. I only had to promise to give them some old snacks from back in storage."

"Well, Double Sphere never turns down a job," you comment, remembering your own encounter with the industrious pair. "They told me right where to find you after I gave them a stern look."

"Heh, yeah," Inu chuckles. "I only had to growl at them a little too."

You share a smile, and the dog girl shifts closer toward you, until the two of you are sitting side by side on the thin layer of carpet fiber.

"So when the human finally got here, it was great — for a while," she continues. "We played together a little, kind of like what we were just doing."

You can't resist asking, "How do I measure up then?"

"You're a little more… hands on then they were. But I kind of like that, so, um…"  
She pauses to rub the back of her short, but densely packed hair.  
"…Right. So after we came back in to relax, the human suddenly got up and ran off, even though there was something really dangerous outside. I had to follow them and make sure they were safe, but when we finally found it, that's when…"

Inu chokes up and goes quiet, gritting her teeth.

"Was it a Cerulean? I know they can get big and scary sometimes."

No, worse. A lot worse. Have you heard of 'Beasts'?" Inu looks directly at you, her expression turning grim

"No, not at all."

"They're sort of like a Friend who goes crazy, and they might as well be Ceruleans for how awful and destructive they are. They're always really strong too. The one stalking us outside was Siberian Tiger, and when she attacked us, I tried to fight her."

"Wait, you took on a tiger?" you interject. "That's insane! Why would you—"

_"I had to!"_ She cries out, her voice pained. "My duty is to take care of and defend humans, no matter what. Even if I knew I was going to lose, it's what a Good dog would have done."

Domestic Dog takes few deep breaths. You remain silent, but squeeze her hand, still in yours. She squeezes back. 

"So then I did lose, of course," she continues, in a strangely blank tone. "I used all my strength, tried every trick I could think of, but it was all worthless. She clawed up my face, bit into my arm, threw me around, but I kept getting up and attacking. I got really, really hurt, but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

She sighs and runs her hand over the lingering wound below her hairline. "So that's how I got that scar. Not a good story."

"That's terrible," is all you can say to empathize.

"Ha, not really," she replies ruefully. "That's not even the worst part. You see, it turns out the human already had friends, and when one of them showed up, she took one look at the Beast and it just ran away. Just like that, it was over — and I didn't even help."

"You didn't have to beat it…"

_"I should have!"_ she snaps again, voice raw. "But I failed and missed my chance. That's why I had to tell the human to give me one last command, the one that would let me go away forever."

"Go away? What did they tell you!?" You demand urgently, you heart turning in knots.

"Right, the worst part. When I was trying to get the human to live with me, it was like I was forcing them to leave their other friends — just like my friends, the humans from before, left me. When I realized that after the Best left, I knew the human didn't need me. Not if I couldn't even help them in a fight. So I said they should tell me to 'go home',"

"And is that what you did?"

"Yeah. Right back here."

"And they didn't even help tend to your injuries!? The human and their friends, they just left you like that?"

"Oh…I guess so. I didn't really think about that part."

You can't hide your shocked expression, or the shudder of outrage that makes you grip the side table for support. Hanging her head, Domestic Dog casts a crestfallen stare. 

"So you went back here, and then what?" you continue.

"I went home, but it didn't feel like home," she whimpers. Moisture begins to fog the sky-blue of her right eye. "I just kept thinking about useless I was. All I did was mess things up for the human, and I got beaten up for nothing, and I wondered that maybe… maybe the humans didn't come back for me because I was such a _Bad Dog—"_

Inu's monologue dissolves into open sobbing and she slumps forward, grabbing your left shoulder for extra support. You reach around with your other arm, and with your hand on her back she _buries_ herself into your chest, bracing herself as hard as she can against the folds of your shirt. 

_"…a Bad Dog…"_ you hear her mumble into your body, among other muffled fragments.

"No, no, it's okay," you whisper, stroking her back as gently as you can. "You're a Good Dog Inu… a really Good Dog…"

"Then why won't the humans come back?" she says without looking up from her hunch. She pounds her fist on her thigh for good measure. "Am I not good enough for them?"

"You're more than good enough. But it's just… the truth is…"

You know what you need to tell her, now more than ever, but have trouble getting out the words anyway. Inu chokes out a single phrase, "What is it?"

"I don't think the humans are ever coming back. I've been all over the Park, and I've seen things left behind and abandoned everywhere, but there are no people coming to fix them. I might be one of the last ones. I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's fine, because you're wrong." She finally pulls herself away from you to sit back on her haunches. "You came back, and more humans will come too, and one of them will know what happened, so you don't need to worry." 

She cracks a wavering smile while trying to blink back the wetness still welling up behind her reddened, puffy eyes. However unconvincing it is, she's still trying to make you happy, even now. 

You sigh heavily, and ask the last question that's been burning at the back of your mind. "Inu, when did the humans vanish? How long have you been here alone?"

Her mouth drops open and she actually flinches a little in shock. Recovering, she mutters, "Not too long… just since… since…"

"Since when?"

"I don't remember," she states emptily, her voice uncharacteristically void of emotion. A single tear runs down her check from her sunshine-yellow eye. 

Tentatively, you reach out for her arms again, but before you can touch her she falls on you with a fresh round of sobbing. Nearly tackled to the ground, you hold her close while she wails hysterically, echoing _"I can't even remember!"_

~~~

The two of you lie together like that for an indefinite length of time. Seconds, minutes, hours — you're willing to stay with her for as long as she needs. Inu's heart-wrenching whimpers color the room's saccharine décor with a gloomy pallor, but they lessen eventually. 

"The other human — they told you to 'go home'," you ask over Domestic Dog's heavy breathing. You can feel the rise and fall through the softness of her chest. "Does this place still feel like home?"

"Maybe once, but…" She stands up and does one final scan of the domed dormitory's clownish furnishings. Whimsical at first glance, but now everything just seems garish, even mocking. "…not anymore, I think. Not since that day."

Inu stretches, unconsciously and unabashedly, extended her whole body in one long curve. Then she flops down onto the sofa and adds "Thanks, by the way. For being here. You're a really good master for… never mind"

She cuts off her compliment as soon as she see your expression darken at the problematic title. Then, leaning her neck back against the pillows, she stares at the ceiling with a melancholic mask. 

"Right. None of this master-servant nonsense if following it made you so miserable," you clarify. "Just tell me what you need for once."

"Huh…Well on the days when I'm feeling lonely, it helps to go outside and walk around a bit."

"Get some exercise?" 

"Yeah! As long as I'm exploring places and moving my body, I can forget about what was making me feel so bad. Usually, at least…"

She stands up, looking downcast again. But then, with a sudden spark of energy, her neck straightens and she runs over to the closet in the back of the room.

"What is it?" you ask, with some curiosity. "I'll go outside with you, if that makes you feel better."

"Exactly, I just remembered!" Inu shouts excitedly. Just like that, she seems to be completely recovered, animated by whatever item has caught her attention. Encouraged, you move to look over her shoulder as she franticly digs through a disorganized jumble of old clothes and other forgotten refuse. 

"If you're here, that means we can use this!" She proudly presents to you a coiled red cord, exactly the same shade and thickness as the collar around her neck. "It hooks up right back here. See, see?"

Casually discarding her jacket, she reaches around her back to point to a silvery metal clip attached to the backside of her harness. You fiddle with the latch mechanism, but hesitate to attach what the submissive dog girl just handed to you.

"You're a human, you understand how it works. So come on, let's go!" she barks impatiently. Aiming to help you hook up, she bends over and backs up into you, rear first. With no space to move, you're bumped you onto the bedspread behind you. Upon hearing the _pomf_ of the fluttering sheets, she finally turns around, appearing confused. 

"Inu, this is a leash," you try and explain. "It's another one of those 'master' things that doesn't feel right. You're more than a pet, okay?"

"I know that! But I remember doing it this way, and I really want to do it with a human again." Enthusiasm undiminished, you can actually see her tremble with anticipation as she places her hands on the bed and leans over you. 

"Just once, for the memory, pleeeease!?" she whines.

"Fine, fine, come here." You start to stand up, but raring to begin as soon as possible, Inu simply falls down on top of you, straddling her legs over yours while awkwardly turning her shoulders to expose the clasp.

"But we'll walk side by side — _mmph_ — I won't have you trailing behind me the entire time." You attempt to get the leash in place while making your point —a difficult task with the mass of squirming puppy pinning you to the bed. 

"Perfect — now let's go for a walk!" she exclaims at the final click of the connector. On her feet in a flash, the first thing she does is go to the nearest window to push out the shutters.

"The door's over there, you know — hey!" Your sentence is cut short as Domestic Dog vaults over the windowsill. There's a sharp tug on the leash, and you nearly come spilling out the window with her. . 

"It's faster this way, let's go, let's go!"

Shrugging, you use your arms hoist yourself through the window, leash in hand. Inu practically squeals in delight and goes prancing off along one of the walking paths, dragging you along for the ride. You realize there's a goofy grin on your face — the Friend you were counting on is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, I don't mean for the cheek thing to be a weird euphemism. Domestic Dog's cheeks are highly squishable, here's my photographic evidence:
> 
> Danbooru #3511184, #3639098, #3446802


	3. Chapter 3

With Domestic Dog literally in tow, you end up on another walking tour of the menagerie of animal-themed domes in the abandoned village. By now, midday has passed, and the long afternoon shadows flatter the dilapidated structures even less than the morning light. Everything has the same gauche-cute aesthetic as the pastel-colored bedroom you comforted Inu in — you notice round ears crowning the lids of metal trash cans and outlines of scales and teeth on the charcoal grills. But out here, these playful touches have fallen apart from exposure to the elements and are nothing more than pitiable. 

None of this bothers your hyperactive new friend, of course. She beams a constant smile at the lamentable surroundings as she takes a meandering route, leaving the well-worn dirt paths as she chooses. For all her talk about commands and "masters," she's annoyingly hard to handle on the end of a leash, alternatively rushing ahead to the next point of interest and stopping to smell random objects. 

"Come on, you've sniffed around at the last four houses. Can't you leave this one alone?" you plea. The red cord snakes into an overgrown flowerbed beneath one of the dormitory windows, where Inu is busy nosing around on all fours. You give your end a few gentle tugs, but she doesn't budge.

"Sorry, nope. I can tell someone else has been around here today, not you or me. I can't figure out who though! Usually I'm really good with smells, this is frustrating."

Standing up to taste the air, the curious canine suddenly takes off down the straightaway ahead — at least before lurching back from a sharp pull on her harness. 

"And you said we would walk _together,_ leash or no leash, remember?" you scold.

"It's not my fault you're too slow, especially when there's something I need to find." She eyes the red cord like she might try and chew it off.

"If you want me to just remove it so you can run around again…"

"No, no, I’ll be good!" she shouts, turning her back and the harness clasp away from your grasping hands. But you've got to keep up with me, and maybe use your nose a little too!"

She resumes tracking the odor, dropping to her hands again to get a quick whiff of the ground. Then she trots forward at double your pace. 

_Well, if it's not a stroll she wants, I can keep up,_ you think as you stumble forward to close the gap. Your walk changes to a light jog, and the dog girl turns an ear when she sees you by her side, not expecting you to catch up so easily. She narrows her eyes and speeds up again, swiftly taking a random branch in the path.

Challenge accepted. You break into a run and manage to put some slack back in the leash. Inu looks back at you with a fresh grin that again shows off her two tiny white fangs. You don't have long to admire it though before the leash suddenly leaves your hand and vanishes in a cloud of dust. 

She wouldn't dare. But there she is anyway, dashing into the distance, leash totally forgotten. Not about to tolerate this little rebellion without a fight, you sprint after her, as hard as you can. Every time you think you're about to grab the harness and get her under control though, she just laughs and moves just out of your reach. 

You grunt and get ready to make one last push after the mischievous mutt. But before you can really get in gear, she skids to a halt, holding out one arm to break your own momentum as well. You crash into her hold and spin around a little from her tight grip, eventually collapsing to the soft grass below. Domestic Dog follows you down, landing splayed over your upper back. 

"Hah, wow," she gasps between breaths. "Not many humans could keep up with me like that. Good job."

"Don't tell me racing is the point of using the leash," you groan.

"Maybe…" she drawls out. "It does make running away a little more fun, hm?"

"Oh really now?" You grumble some more as you stand up, sending Inu rolling off your side. 

With her head at arm's reach, you playfully muss her hair, trying to rub that impish smirk off her face. Instead of leaning in for head pats though, she bends back to look skyward with suspicious eyes. You look around, and you realize you're standing underneath the entryway welcoming you to the village. Squinting past the sunlight, you then realize there's a figure lounging languidly on top of the arch's signage. A Friend you don't recognize…?

"You again!" yells Inu, more than a little aggressively. "I knew I smelled someone lurking around here. Up to no good as usual?"

"Oh me, _mroww?"_ the stranger scoffs haltingly, with an inflection that sounds precisely like a surprised meow. "I didn't see you outside at the usual places, so I was just having a look around while I waited."

"That doesn't mean you should sneak around," Inu growls. 

"Well I'm just glad I was patient — now I get to say hello your new friend~" Absentmindedly, she licks her left wrist and paws it over her short hair. Then she addresses you directly.  
"Who are you, mister newcomer? I'm Cat"

The Friend sits up straight, leaving her legs dangling down over the welcome message, and cranes her neck, allowing you to get a good look at her face and dress. Feline, judging from her well-defined triangular ears, she wears a basic white blouse tucked into a simple skirt. The skirt is tightened by a belt and cord-stitch, and the color matches her thigh-high leggings and elbow-length gloves. It's the generic version of the outfit worn by every other cat Friend you've seen in the park; her only unique accessory is the vibrant red collar nestled snugly underneath the inevitable big bow on top of her chest. It's the exact same shade and style as Inu's, you note, just without the harness. 

"Oh, I've heard of all sorts of cat Friends in the park," you reply casually, somewhat unsteadied by her abrupt introduction. "Are you like Sand Cat, or Geoffrey's Cat, or Norwegian Forest Cat maybe?"

"No, just Cat."

"Her name is _Domestic_ Cat," Inu clarifies, drawing out the first word with her teeth gritted, as if to emphasize their total non-relation. "She doesn't live around here like me, but she comes around sometimes, and—"  
She takes a steep breath.  
"—she's another Friend with a strong ability to bond with humans."

"Human? Is that who you've found here? Let me take a look." Without so much as looking down, Domestic Cat lets herself spill off the archway and lands firmly on her feet directly in front of you. While she sizes you up with her big yellow eyes, you note the beige stripes covering every item of her clothing. Must be a tabby. 

"Hm, not too bad," the feline Friend says to Inu. "Though, I do think I liked the other one better. Smaller, cuter."

"You weren't even around then! As usual, you don't have any idea what you're talking about. Besides, this human's coming to live with me, so… back off!"

Domestic Dog takes an assertive step forward and bares her teeth at the edges of her lips. Cat's tail does a little hop in the grass, but she just rolls her eyes and sighs.

"You worry too much. It's not like I'm going to steal them away — that'd be too much work for me, _mroww,"_

"Yeah, you'd better not!" Inu exclaims, becoming even more worked up. "Not after I do everything around here while you laze around and come by whenever you feel like it. It wouldn’t be fair!"

"All's fair in love and more, or something like that?" Domestic Cat pauses to vacantly stare into space, then saunters a few paces in your general direction. "No, I'm glad all your efforts made something happen, Dog. Even though it looks like they're working you harder than ever."

She kicks at the end of the leash, resting a few feet from Inu's feet.

"Wha–? No, it's not like that! I want to wear this, it's a symbol of the sacred bond between me and my new master. It means I'll stay by them, and they won't leave me behind!" 

Domestic Dog folds her arms in a self-righteous, defensive pose, which Cat immediately punctures with another sharpened comment.

"Yeah sure. You keep telling yourself that, but I think you like humans a little too much for your own good. Still though—"  
The frisky feline turns to look at you with half-lidded eyes…which could just be that way because she's sleepy.  
"—if being with here ever wears you out, you can come do nothing with me for a while. I'll let you pet me as I fall asleep, if I'm in the mood…"

Taking a final yawn and stretch, Cat strolls away somewhere into the foliage to the right, but not without brushing her hip against yours and curling her tail around your leg on the way out. 

You scratch your head, a little bewildered by the whole exchange. You've never seen any friend so affectionate (excepting one perhaps, as of today), and yet so apathetic at the same time. 

"That was…a little strange," you comment, leaving the stronger language to Inu. 

"Ugh, she's always like that. In your face for a few minutes, then hides in a tree and sleeps for the rest of a day. But she still looks down on me, and she's always so smug too. _grrrh.."_

Your loyal friend growls to herself again, glaring at the spot where Cat vanished into the brush. 

"She is kind of cute in her own way, I guess," you say without thinking. 

"Cute? Cute!? I'm cute!" Domestic Dog shouts, her eyes and mouth snapping open. Abruptly, she hops backwards and stands on one leg. Her curled fingers come together in a "heart" sign and she makes the most adorably awkward smile you've seen from her yet. 

Your reaction is an involuntary snort of laughter, and Inu drops the pose for a disappointed pout. "Oh I see… I'm not as cute as her, huh?"

"What? No… come here." You put your right hand around the dog girl's shoulders and draw her in close, giving the back of her head a few good strokes.  
"There, that's a good girl," you croon to her.  
With a gasp of pleasure, she nuzzles into your side, letting herself fully relax. 

She doesn’t stay that way for long. After a few seconds trembling with excitement, she bursts out of your arms to run circles around you on all fours. Tail wags furiously while her barrel rubs up against your legs, she shouts, "Yes! You still like me!" 

"I didn't stop. I just wanted to say that you're cuter when you're being yourself — like right now."

"Oh… _haha!"_ Inu chuckles. She stands up, eyes shining like sunlight in a clear sky. "So you don’t want to go loaf around with Domestic Cat?"

"Nope! Who wants to do nothing all day anyway? I think it's better to stay active, even when you have nothing to do."

"Right! So does that mean you still have some energy left?"

"Sure, but I think we should really head back. It's getting late."

Suddenly, she stops dead and purses her lips. You turn and tug on the leash, but she doesn't budge.

"Inu, come on…" You pull harder, but that just makes her fall onto the ground, as rigid as a board. She watches you expectantly, and you only succeed in dragging her a few inches. 

"You don't want to stop the walk and go back, huh?" you tell her, realizing you'll have to think a little outside the box. "I did say had some energy left, so I'm going to run back, and I'm going to get there first."

Inu shoots up, electrified, on the last word, "First!? Not if I beat you there!"

Without giving you a chance to elaborate, she bolts back down the main path through the village. You can only roll your eyes as you reach for the dangling end of the leash and shout after her, "For the last time, _it's called a 'walk'!"_

~~~~~

One wild chase around the town later, the two of you come to a stop in front of the complex's biggest structure, at least twice the height of the others. Fittingly, it's themed as a giant whale, painted gray but glowing fiery bronze in the glow of the setting sun. A pair of stubby fins stick out halfway up its sides, and a chimney on the roof is cleverly disguised as a gushing white spout. 

Inu opens the front door and you come staggering through the threshold after her. You're glistening with sweat from the exhausting run, but somehow her blowsy skin is perfectly dry. However, in true canine form, she is panting heavily. 

"Well, that was fun" you say in between breaths.

She answers similarly, letting her tongue hang out between fragments. "Yup…been a long time…maybe never…since I ran around that much… _haahh"_

You bask in the runner's high with her for a little longer before actually looking around to see where you are. It's a huge, long room filled with furnishings you didn't see in the dormitory. Rows of long, low divans face a larger, jackrabbit–eared television screen at one end of the room. The other is dominated by an array of pool and ping-pong tables, though there are no balls of either type in sight. Neither are there any texts in the bookshelf in the center of the room by the fireplace, which is decorated to look like the maw of a cartoon dragon. However, there are also a couple of cushy easy-chairs, and it's one of these you choose to sit down in. Domestic Dog takes the other. 

"This place isn't another bedroom, huh?" you ask after your air intake returns to normal.

"Nope. Lots of different humans from all over the village used to come here later in the day, mostly to play games on those table things. I forget how most of them worked though, so I don't think we can too."

"Not a problem — I don't think I'm getting up for a while, so games are out"

"Ah, okay. That's good." She lets herself go limp in the wide-backed chair, tongue hanging out and eyes half-closed in a dreamy expression. "And thank you again, for running with me all that way. Most of the people I remember don't go the extra mile."

"Literally, eh? Dogs need their exercise," you state somewhat randomly before slumping into fatigue again. 

A few minutes pass, and, unsurprisingly, Inu recovers her stamina first. She walks over to your chair and asks politely, "I bet some water would be nice. There's a kitchen in here — do you want a glass?"

"That'd be amazing, thanks."

She returns with a full glass dewed with cool condensation, which you accept gracefully. On impulse, you hold it against your forehead before taking a well-deserved gulp. Instead of sitting down with a beverage of her own though, Inu leaves through another door. She shows up again with a pair of furry navy-blue slippers in her mouth, which she deposits at your feet.

"Inu…" you start. But the dog girl is off again, and continues to bring you various objects despite your half-voiced protests. You're grateful for the moist towelette and a spare pillow, but start to draw the line after receiving a stick of dry lip balm and an old sports magazine. 

"Please, stop it!" you order. "I mean, what am I even supposed to do with this?" You hold out an old-fashioned tobacco pipe, coated with shiny lacquer. 

She responds hesitantly. "Uh, I'm not actually sure, sorry. I just… really like bringing things to humans?" 

"And you want to make sure I won't leave, right?"

"Hey, I really do like playing fetch!" she exclaims. "But you're right. Today's just been so fun and perfect, and I don't want you to go away." Her lower lip quivers, and she avoids eye contact. 

"For the last time, I'm not going anywhere. And I came here to be friends, so quit acting like you're some sort of manservant."

"But even if I love— er, really like you…um…" She stumbles over her words before clarifying. "Even if I want to do things for you, and make you feel happy? That's not bad, is it?"

She puts her hand on yours and gives you a long look. Her delightful almond eyes shine with sincerity and open-hearted innocence. Your own heart jumps for a moment before you remember to answer.

"Well… we can negotiate, okay? But no matter what, you're a good dog. Will you remember that?"

Her smile lights up and she actually bounces around the chair a little, giggling while telling you, "Yes! Yes!" 

"Oh, and I just remembered something else." she says after containing her latest burst of energy

"What?"

"Something else I brought for the humans when they wanted to relax. It's called tea, and I can make some right now… if you want me too, I mean."

"Tea, really?" you question, not without suspicion. "Can you make it iced?"

"Sure, there's a big fridge with ice back there."

"Perfect!" you proclaim, taking charge of the moment. You stand up and make a show of delivering the command. "Inu, go make me some tea!"

"Right away!" she beams, then scampers off through the kitchen door.

You retake your seat in the easy chair and smile in turn. Of course the most adorable, excitable, and hardworking Friend in the park would be man's best friend. It's almost too fitting, really, you reflect while picking up the magazine Inu brought to pass the time. The cracked paper falls apart in your hands when you turn the page, but no loss — you'd rather listen to the noises coming from the kitchen and imagine Inu's industriousness instead. 

~~~

In no time flat, Inu reemerges holding a transparent glass teapot containing an iced, lime-colored drink. She fills your now-drained water glass and stoops down to carefully observe as you take a sip. It's cool, crisp, and a maybe a little tangy. 

"Hm… I know I said tea was perfect, but you didn't actually have to make it that way." You grin and watch Inu's eyes stray, then light up at the roundabout compliment.

"But really, how long have you been making tea?" you continue. "Did you learn how all by yourself?"

"I might have watched the humans from before do it a little, but it's not that hard. Any Friend could figure it out… what?"

Inu notices your chuckle, and you respond, "Nothing. It's just that a certain Friend with a café on a mountain up north might want to have a few words with you. Maybe for stealing trade secrets."

"Wha!? Should I be worried?"

"No, you'd get along great, she'd love someone reliable like you. You'd be hired on the spot."

"Oh… but I need to stay here for when the humans…I mean, I'll be here as long as you are! You are still going to live here, right?"

Mentally stuck on an image of Domestic Dog in a maid outfit working at the Japari Café, you answer capriciously. "Heck, sure. As long as nothing crazy happens."

"Not on my watch then!" She actually gives you a salute before settling down in the opposite chair, pleased with her handiwork. 

Sensing a lull, you begin the actual process of winding down from the day, beginning with removing your shoes. Your socks come off, and you eye the comfy-looking slippers Inu brought over, but remembering their method of delivery, you think twice about actually putting them on. 

"Hey Inu, weird question… but why do you carry things with your mouth sometimes? Or walk around on your hands and feet?"

"Well I know most friends don't do things like that… but it just feels right to me." She pauses to ponder, pawing at one of her canine ears.  
"Hm… When I think back, that's how I'm acting in a lot of my memories. Maybe I remember times when I was a Friend, but also when I was an animal?"

"Interesting… Dogs are definitely intelligent enough to keep a lot of memories, so that could be it. Do you feel different from other Friends in that way?"

"Maybe… I'm different than other Friends in a lot of ways, heh."

"For the better, I think," you assure. You've now thrown off your jacket and hat, but you're still feeling sweaty from the run. Failing to feel fully comfortable, you squirm around in the easy chair. 

"There's a shower upstairs, you know," says Inu. "I probably should have mentioned that first, actually."

"Oh man, seriously?" This is the first time you've met a Friend who knows what a shower _is,_ let alone has access to one. 

"Yup, go ahead! And when you come back down, I think I'll have something else ready for you too."

Not wasting any time, you stand up and motion toward a helpfully labeled door at the end of the room. Inu offers an encouraging nod, then heads back into the kitchen, happily whistling — something with a swing rhythm? Interesting. Anticipating a calm, cozy evening, you head to the second floor for a much-needed appointment with a proper bathroom.

~~~

Upon returning, you're greeted by an appetizing aroma permeating the entire floorspace. Domestic Dog stands proudly beside a steaming pot, from which she draws ladles of thick liquid into two bowls. 

"Now you've made dinner for both of us too?" You make your way over to the impromptu dining surface, made by dragging another two reading chairs to a ping-pong table sans net. Inu smiles and nods, letting the delectable scent speak for her. 

"You're incredible, do you know that?" you compliment, letting her lean into your arm as you pet the back of her head. "I can't think of a single other Friend who would do this for me, if they even knew how." 

Fighting through a blush, Inu manages to stammer in a straight voice, "Yes, but don't take my word for it. Dig in — let's try it!"

Bowls, spoons and napkins are all set up and arranged properly. All you have to do is scoop up some of the tender potatoes and vegetables, all soaked in a rich, dark broth, take a bite… and nearly gag. The flavor explodes into your mouth, but it tastes more like an accident at an industrial salt mine than anything remotely edible. You can almost feel the moisture get osmotically sucked out of your tongue as you struggle to keep the briny mass in your mouth. 

"It's good, right?" The cook asks while mulling over a mouthful of her own. Her expression conveys an honest eagerness to please. A _painfully_ honest eagerness. 

Somehow, she swallows and speaks again. "This is my first time cooking, but it's another thing I saw the humans do a bunch of times, so it was easy too! Just throw a bunch of different plants together, some spices, salt…"

You wince. You're trying to swallow, but your throat refuses to cooperate. It's like drinking a glass of seawater with an entire bag of potato chips mashed up in it. Inu pick up her spoon, but only uses it do swirl her soup around, not daring another bite.

This standoff continues for a tense half-minute. Only then are you able to force the glop to the side of your mouth and speak clearly. "It's a little salty."

"Oh, really!" she replies, far too loudly. "I was thinking how I didn't know how much of all little ingredients to add, so I used a lot of salt since there was a whole bag. But it's still pretty good… decent…"

Her nervous smile grows in proportion to the agonized twitching in your eye. "Yeah, you're right," you say, obliged to agree. "Other than the salt, it's perfect. Just perfect."

Inu firmly nods, and stares at you for a span of seven seconds (you count them down). Seven hellish seconds of saline armageddon for your taste buds. 

"It's terrible, isn't it." She states abruptly. 

Not-so discreetly, you lower your head and spit out the remains of the soup you tasted. "Absolutely terrible. Worst thing I've ever eaten."

"Same," Inu immediately concurs. "I did well on the tea, so I thought I could do this too…"

"It's fine, it's fine," you say after wiping down your tongue with a paper napkin. "You made a mistake, we can do better next time. Now just destroy the evidence and never speak of it again."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Without being told, Inu empties both bowls back into the main pot, and then shoves the entire card table you were eating at back against the far wall. "I'll leave it out since it smells nice, but please… don't look at it."

The two of you share one final nervous glance, then shuffle back to the fireplace area with the easy chairs in mutual understanding — and horror. 

"Right, so what do you what to do about Dinner, Inu?" you ask conversationally, as if nothing actually transpired between now and your exit from the shower. "I've got some spare food in my pack, but what do you want?"

"Uh… got any more of those dog biscuits?"

~~~

It only takes a minute or so to run back over to the bear-shaped house to pick up your supplies you left behind. Inu is sitting cross-legged in front of the fireplace grill when you come back, looking hungry but waiting patiently like any good dog. 

"That was really the first time you tried using the kitchen?" you ask as you unload the tin of dog treats and other miscellaneous victuals. "No cooking before? Not even as an experiment?"

"No, it's always just me, and I'm not picky. Usually I just eat Japari buns — at least Boss knows I'm out here."

"You really have been alone a long time, huh?"  
Inu's ears go flat, and she lets out a small sigh.  
"I can't believe there's nobody else who comes out here. Nobody's curious?"

"Guess not. Other Friends don't really 'get' me anyway, about how I feel about humans. There's Domestic Cat, I guess, but you've seen her and…"

"…she kind of rubs you the wrong way?" you suggest.

"Right. And most other Friends that stumble on this place get weirded out and leave… or worse."

"Worse?"

"Yup. I just remembered them," she huffs. "This one time, a couple of super weird bird Friends. Their names were funny too, Western Parish and Lophy-something?"

"Can't say I've seen them." 

"You'd remember them if you did. They dress almost in all black, and that's all they talk about. They went on and on about how their feathers are the 'true darkness' because they absorb all light, and they can 'see things others can't,' but I don't believe it."

"Sounds creepy."

"More like annoying. Then they started asking me all sorts of questions that made me feel bad, like if this place was my 'true home,' and 'what kind of Friend' I was. I tried telling them that I was waiting for the humans here because it was the only good thing I could do, but they kept acting strange, and yeah… they were kind of creepy. At least the left without actually doing anything."

Inu sighs again, more deeply, so you figure it's a good time to sit down and hand over the box of treats you brought over, with the comment, "I can trust you with this?"

_"Hoh?_ What do you mean? I won't overeat or anything!" exclaims Inu, now flustered.

"Then why are your cheeks so chubby?" you tease, poking one of her tender jowls.

"They're not! And ask first already!" She tries to push away your hand, but you're persistent, and a minor tug of war ensues, ending with Inu's laughter. Her frown, however, soon returns.

"Some of the things I thought about then, I'm feeling now though. Like the doubt — is staying here good? Does this really make sense?"

"No use worrying about it now, not when something new is starting… right?"

"Hm…there is a human right in front of me, and that's still amazing." Inu looks you over, and you can tell she's getting excited about your mere presence all over again — so excited, that she reaches over and taps one of _your cheeks._

_"Ack_ — hey!" you protest.

"You know, yours aren't any less chubby or anything," she says, a rascally look on her face.

"Alright, alright. Let's just eat already."

~~~

After a motley repast in the easy chairs, Inu kneels back down by the hearth, where you now notice there's some freshly stacked wood. Must have been brought in from the front while you were out. She picks out some of the smaller pieces, but you don't fully believe what you're seeing until she takes the scraps of the old sports magazine and stuffs them underneath the fireplace grate. 

"You're making a fire? Are you okay with doing that?" you say.

"I've done it before, so yes. Are you too warm?"

"No, it would be nice," you answer. After coming down from the shower, you've actually been fairly cold. It's a winter month, and none of the buildings in the village seem to have heating or insulation installed. 

"I'm just surprised," you continue. "I thought all Friends were afraid of fire, like at an instinctual level. Even the most intelligent don't like it… or the ones who said they were, at least."  
You recall the culinary misadventures of a pair of featherbrained Park librarians who managed to rope you into their service for a while. 

"I'll bet. But I love fire! I mean, controlled fires. In this place, for the fire, where it's nice and cozy."  
She smiles while carefully arranging the kindling.  
"It always reminds me of the humans gathering around here. People talking, sharing stories, feeling safe… I think that's what's instinctual for me."

She tosses in a match, and the dry paper flares up with a _foomp_ as air rushes in. In no time at all, there's a merry little hearth fire heating the vicinity, requiring only a few prods with a spare stick to adjust. 

You rotate your chair toward the mantle and appraise the blaze with a simple, "Good job, Inu." But for once, the competent canine doesn't leap at your praise. Instead, she crawls to the center of an oval rug placed in front of the grill, turns around a few times on her hands and knees, and lies down on her side in a curled position. 

Feeling your heart warm along with your body, you bend down to give her one last little scratch on the ear, whispering. "I'll keep an eye on it. You did great, really great."

She doesn't look up, but her tail does wag in response, just a little bit, painting brushstrokes over her lean thigh. 

"Thanks… for everything," she says quietly under her breath. 

Smiling, you slide right back into the overstuffed chair, basking in the glow of the firelight. Time for a toasty, tranquil evening followed by a peaceful slide into sleep. You're almost ready to nod off already…

.....

…until a Cerulean walks through the door and punches you in face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may nod to my past stories, but they're not part of the same continuity or anything.
> 
> Also, Domestic Dog in a maid outfit (and yes this inspired the scene):  
> Danbooru #3446802


	4. Chapter 4

At least it _would_ have punched you in the face if you weren't still alert enough to get up and dodge. You watch its fist connect with the chair instead of your nose and scramble away, putting some furniture between you and your assailant. 

Inu is up in a instant and rushes to your side, standing in the line of sight between the creature and you. 

"Inu, what the heck is that thing?" you ask, confused by what you're seeing.

"It's a Cerulean." she answers gravely. "Don't tell me this is the first one you've seen—"

"I know what it is! But look at its shape — I think it's…"

The Cerulean is humanoid, exactly the same size and shape of Domestic Dog. It stalks closer, and you can see every detail of her appearance reflected in its gelatinous body, from her pointed ears to the fur lining the tops of her boot. Even the separate folds of her jacket and skirt are rendered, all sculpted in gray goo with shimmering patterns of pale light running continuously through them. The effect is absolutely bizarre, made more so by the Cerulean's defining feature — a single enormous eye where it's face should be. 

"It’s me," Inu finishes the thought, her voice filled with equal parts amazement and dread. 

"Does that mean you know where it came from?" you mutter.

"No…who knows why Ceruleans show up these days?" she remarks angrily, steadily retreating to the edge of the room with you. "I don't care where it came from or what it looks like though — I know what to do. It's the duty of all dogs to protect humans." 

The Cerulean ignores obstacles in its path, sending lighter furniture crashing to the ground and clambering over what it can't push aside. You back hits the wall, and you start shuffling toward where you think the exit is. But instead of following your lead, Inu turns around and drops into a fighting crouch. The mimic does likewise, and the two face off in a tense symmetry. 

Then Inu bears her fangs, and starts growling furiously at the monster like she's about to rip its head off — which, you note, wouldn't even stop it given its amorphous nature. The Cerulean, lacking a mouth, doesn't make a sound, but you swear you can see its limbs tense up at the same time as Domestic Dog's.

Without warning, Inu launches herself at the creature, arms flailing. Blows are exchanged, too quickly for you to make sense of. Then, you see Inu duck and leap, landing a solid uppercut on the Cerulean's head — which does nothing. Indifferent, the monster steps back and throws a goddamn roundhouse kick into your friend's gut. She flies back in an shallow arc over one of the card tables, making a single surprised yip of pain, and lands sprawled out on her side only a few feet from you. 

"Inu!" you cry out helplessly. You move to help her up, but she's already pushing herself off the floor like nothing happened.

"Ha, it's fine," she says, staying your hand. "I was never very strong, but I am tough."

"No, you can't beat that thing!" you shout, trying to take her arm again. "We have to get out of here, find help or something."

"I don't have to beat it," she replies grimly. "I just have to keep it busy while you get away. As long as you're not hurt…then I can finally be a good dog, okay?"

She offers you a perfectly innocent smile, then pivots to face the Cerulean, fists raised in anticipation of more incoming attacks. A lump lodges in your throat, and you get a sickening feeling of history — her history — repeating itself. You feel something urgent come over you, and before you know what you're doing, you sprint forward and shove Inu to the side, meeting her shadowy doppelganger in her place. 

Not discriminating, the Cerulean grabs you by your forearms and slams you into the wall you were just standing besides. You get an up-close and too-personal look at its monocular visage. Almost pure black on white, its pupil twitches back and forth but looks completely lifeless — like a plastic googly eye you'd buy for a craft project. 

You struggle against the creature's hold, but it has you locked in place with an impossible, rock-hard strength that can't be budged. Where it makes contact with you at the wrists, you can also feel a strange, moist sucking sensation, as if it's trying to absorb something inside of you. Out of the corner of your vision, you can see Inu frozen and wearing a stunned expression, not yet fully processing what's in front of her. 

Evidently not finding what it's looking for, the Cerulean throws you roughly to the ground to focus on Domestic Dog again, who recovers in time to blast the thing away with a kick of her own before it can react. Not letting you even get up, she drags you behind a couch by the leg, where you both hide. 

"What…what are you doing?" Inu demands in an angry whisper.

"Uh…look, I'll try to say this quickly," you begin, conscious that now might not be the best time for a heartfelt speech.  
"You're not just a dog, and you're definitely not just my new pet. You're a Friend, which means you can think for yourself now, and you're also my friend. That means we're a team, so if we fight, we fight together. Really, I should've tried to say some of this before, but I guess I got caught up in… how cute you are."

Inu has a brief moment to go starry-eyed before the Cerulean steps around the corner of the couch and rudely interrupts the exchange by charging in on all fours. You and Inu split in separate directions, and the creature chooses to attack her first. It chases at her heels in an exact imitation her own four-legged run. They clash again somewhere in the center of the room, and you move to intervene once more. 

"No!" Inu cries as she fends off strikes from all directions. "I love what you said, and I think you're right, but I'm still stronger than you. I can give and take hits better!"

"Yeah, but it can't eat me or whatever. I'm immune to it!" You grope at the Cerulean's back and try to pull it away from Inu, but just end up getting elbowed in the chest and fall over. 

"That does still hurt though," you pointedly observe after rolling off your battered back. 

"See! There's nothing you can do." Standing on top of a billiards table, Inu is trying to fend off the fiend by fencing with a pool cue.

"I can still use my head," you retort, mostly to yourself. You do a quick scan of the room and are relieved to find the glass teapot still half-full and resting on an upright table. "Here's a long-range attack!"

You hurl the teapot at the back of the Cerulean's head, and it shatters in an explosive splash of yellow-green liquid, soaking the monster's "hair". It slowly, deliberately rotates to face you. A single spent teabag slides off its forehead stopping right besides its beady pupil. If it was possible for its expressionless eye to exhibit confusion, you think it would do so now. 

Inu yells at you in exasperation. "What was that supposed to do? You're making it worse!"

"I'm sorry, but I thought Ceruleans are weak to water. All you have to do is get them wet, right?"

"That's only true for water from the ocean. Every Friend who fights Ceruleans knows that!" 

"What? Nobody told me that rule!"

Shaking off half-melted ice cubes and droplets of green tea, the Cerulean mounts the pool table. Inu flees by jumping to the adjacent table, then to the next in a line, headed to the end of the room where you left the soup that shall not be named.

_Well it it's a salty surprise you want, have I got the thing for you,_ you think to yourself with a grimace. "Inu, hold it there for a while!"

Either she doesn't hear you, or can't control where the rampaging Cerulean chases here to next. Doesn't matter — you only need one chance. You dash after them, then make a beeline for the big steel pot. Hefting it to the opposite wall, you catch a glimpse of Inu looking at you dumbfounded amidst the Cerulean's relentless pounding against her guard. 

Before it can notice you, you lift and pour the pot's lukewarm contents on the molded mimic. It moves out of the way at the last moment, but you're still able to drench at least half of it. A series of opaque precipitates forms over its jellylike matrix on the affected side and it stumbles around jerkily for a few seconds, unable to move those parts of its body. 

Still aggressive, it swipes at you with its good arm until Inu drives it into the nearby corner with a massive overhand chop. Landing upside-down in a tangle of unnaturally twisted limbs, it struggles to right itself, clearly not down for the count yet.

"Why'd it work that time?" Inu asks quickly.

"When you said ocean water, I wondered if salt had something to do with it, so I tried what we had on hand."

"Interesting…I wish I had thought of that."

"Wish later. Right now, tell me why this thing is still moving." Keeping an eye on the thing, you see that its solidified portions are starting to crack and break off, replaced by freshly flowing gray goo. 

"I don't know why it's so strong either. If it looks like me, do I have something to do with it?"

"Doubt it, I've heard of these 'copy-type" Ceruleans before, and that's not it. Can't you just go Wild Release or something and finish it off now, while it's hurt?"

"Oh, aha…," she laughs nervously, glancing at you in an involuntary cringe. "I know what you mean, but…I've never been able to do that. Unleash my 'wild side,' or whatever they said."

"Alright, alright," you respond, panic edging into your voice. "Looks like we're using good old human ingenuity then. Uh… how much salt do we have?"

"Eh?"

"Is it in the kitchen? Where did you make that soup?"

"Oh, the big bag of it there! We can lure it through that door and—"

"But it has to be dissolved," you cut her off. "We need to it put it in water, which means…you're going to take that bag up to the bathroom, and fill the tub as high as you can."

"Okay…wait, me?" She does a double take, glaring at you urgently. "No, you can't fight the Cerulean by yourself! It's too dangerous!"

"But you know where to find everything in here faster than I do. It doesn't want to eat me anyway, and… you shouldn't be the one to sacrifice yourself all the time. Just trust me."

You offer Inu your open palm. She makes an audible whine, she still puts her hand in your own. "It's your plan, your command. And I do trust you."

"Then go!" you push her away before she can get too sentimental and turn to meet the monster, which is just now getting back on its feet. Before it can go far, you meet it hand to hand again, and it repeats the same failed absorption routine from earlier. From behind, you hear a door opening, then another closing a few seconds later. 

Still not getting what it wants, the Cerulean throws you to ground as before. As fast as you can, you spring back up and seize it's forearm. You're pulled in for another awkward "hug," and the process repeats. Each time it casts you aside, you grope and capture it, incrementally slowing its progress to the second-story stairs. The cyclopean copy doesn't alter its behavior, holding you in place for a while every time before giving up. You count yourself lucky that at least it doesn't seem to be getting any smarter. 

You're grateful to hear the sound of a gushing tap upstairs — but that's just when the Cerulean slips away from your fingers and flings open the stairway door. Chasing its heels, you round the corner up the steps and find Inu crouching besides a half-filled claw-footed bathtub. Her one-eyed imposter looks about ready to jump right on top of her, but you leap forward and bring it down with a body slam. 

It wrestles with you on the ground and ends up on top. You see one of its hands rise, and it smashes the ultra-dense knuckle into the wooden floor, right where you head would have been had you not twisted out of the way. The impact is hard enough to crack the beams and trusses all the way into the ceiling of the room below; you can actually see a glimmer of light from the fireplace filter through. 

The Cerulean rears up again, but something red appears wrapped around its neck, constraining it for long enough for you get back up. You're amazed to see Inu, vehemently "choking" the duplicate from behind with her own collar. She teeters, trying to force it into the turbid water of the bathtub. A pile of undissolved white salt lines the bottom as testament to her obedience. 

You throw your shoulder into the clash, ready to drown the monster and be done with this insanity. But somehow, even with your combined strength, the bizarre beast proves impossible to move. With a brutal heave, it throws both of you off its body at once. You land upright with the bathroom door in arm's reach, ready to make a quick escape, but Inu isn't so lucky. On her back, she's barely able to roll away in time to dodge another gray fist pounding into the floorboards. It's the same attack the Cerulean just used on you. 

Inu crawls into the corner by the faucet head, where she cowers at her advancing enemy. The thing looks no worse from when it began its assault, and as it winds up a punch, Inu does nothing, seeming resigned to defeat. You're too far away, there's nothing you can do to help your friend — or is there? The Cerulean is like a robot, you speculate, mindlessly repeating identical actions and identical scenarios, never disobeying the commands of its instinct — which has somehow given you an idea or two…

"Inu, high five!" you shout, praying she'll do something, anything. One ear raises to pick up the command, and Inu thrusts out her palm — blocking the fist! She must have acted on pure muscle memory, because she didn't have the chance to look and aim her. She looks at her outstretched arm incredulously, and the Cerulean seems as surprised as her, reeling back a few inches from the blow. 

"Good girl!" you exclaim heartily. "Now, shake hands!"

Confidence renewed, Inu flashes you a knowing smile and takes her knockoff replica by the arms. She jerks it back and forth before it can regain traction, then throws it to the side on your next signal, "stop!" So far so good. 

"Okay, play dead — and no magic words. Bang!" You make the obligatory finger gun and hope this next part works just as well. 

Inu hesitates for a fraction of a second, enough time to glare at you suspiciously. But she still obeys, going limp just in time to duck a wild haymaker. Now, with its target on the floor, the Cerulean does exactly as you predicted. Kneeling, it winds up a fist to plunge straight down into Inu's face — or the weakened wood below. 

"Roll over!!" You yell, more than loud enough. Without delay, Inu lurches her entire body like a snake, squirming out from under the Cerulean. Its arm falls like a hammer, but misses, sending another network of cracks through the thin flooring. It rears up and crashes down for another try, a blow that Inu can't possibly see coming. But with the help of another "Roll over!" she dodges again. 

"Roll over! — Roll over!" You keep giving cues to your loyal friend in her deadly breakdance with the Cerulean, and soon enough, you hear the sound you were waiting for. After one final strike the floorboards give way, and the massive groan is music to your ears. Domestic Dog and her unconvincing imitation tumble into the big room below, where you plan to give them both a refreshing shower. 

You sidestep the ragged hole to the other side of the bathtub and tip it over, sending a salty waterfall cascading through the gap. When you slide down to the first floor yourself, the Cerulean is completely petrified, its entire surface covered by irregular, milky-white crystals. 

"And the last trick — _**sic'em!"**_

Inu hardly needs the encouragement. With a triumphant yell, she jumps and brings both her fists down on the Cerulean in a giant pound. Its brittle form explodes all at once, leaving no remains but a plume of shimmering dust. As the glitter fades, you look to Inu, caught with her arms outstretched from her attack's follow-through. It's fading, but a moment you swear you see a wild, unearthly light dancing in her eyes. 

~~~

"Alright…we did it," you observe blankly, scarcely believing your own words. "Good job Inu… really good job."

She doesn't say anything, only rushing to your side and clinging to your side like she'll never let go. You give her a few pats on the head as you try and get your breathing back under control, and that's when you hear a faint clapping sound coming from behind you.

Craning your head, it turns out you broke though the second story directly above the fireplace, still crackling invitingly as you left it. Now though, someone else is soaking up its heat. Domestic Cat languidly reclines on the rug Inu was just using, tapping her fingers together in a minimal applauding motion while keeping her hands clasped. 

"Mmhmm, good job, good job," she comments with a yawn. "I was starting to wonder what was going on up there, but it looks like you two took care of it."

"Cat!" yelps Inu, still agitated from the clash. "There was a Cerulean, a really dangerous one! How long have you been there? If you heard us you could have helped!"

"I would have helped eventually…if I was in the mood," she answers sassily. "I only just got here though. You know I love to come in here and lie around whenever you have a fire going, _mroww"_

_"Gah_ — you! — I can't — _agh!,"_ Domestic Dog fumes in a serious of exasperated barks.

"Cat got your tongue?" the feline Friend taunts.

"Forget about it," Inu finally replies, folding her arms. For good measure, she drags your loose arm into the crook of her elbow. "What would you have done to the Cerulean anyway? Wake it up in the middle of the night by knocking things over?"

"Oh fine," she scoffs, eyes narrowing. "I can tell when you really don't want me around, and besides… you have someone else to talk to anyway. I'll be going."

She lifts herself up on her hands and feet and stretches, rump and tail erect in the air. Then, back turned, she heads to the door. 

"Wait!" you call out to her. "I know you and Inu…I mean Domestic Dog don't get along, but I don't think we're staying down here tonight. So, will you keep an eye on the fire? It's all yours."

"Hm? Oh!" She pivots back toward the mantle, looking legitimately surprised. "I guess that's generous. So, even if you're not a cat person, like some of the humans who used to be here…with me…um…thank you."

She gives you one last wistful expression, then curls up back on the rug in front of the fire, staring into its depths. Slowly, you lead Domestic Dog to the other end of the room. 

You feel obliged to ask Inu, "Is she like you?"

_"Hoh?"_

"Did she live here before, with the humans in the past? She might feel…or have some of the same kinds of memories as you." You avoid that weighty word, alone.

"Maybe. There are some pictures of her, but not as many. I don't think she was as sociable as me," Inu says, her mouth turning in a small frown. 

"Pictures… That reminds me about the Cerulean!" you exclaim.

"Oh yeah! You said you knew about 'copy-types" that look like Friends. What about it? What did it mean?"

"Uh, later," you reply, a fresh sense of dread coming over you. "Quickly, you have to tell me if there are any drawings of you near here or in the village somewhere."

"Drawings…right." She leads you back to the second-story staircase. "There's something I need to show you then. You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, it couldn't have turned out like this:  
> Danbooru #3467983


	5. Chapter 5

At the top of the landing you carefully tread past the bathroom, now completely trashed in the aftermath of the Cerulean clash. Instead, Domestic Dog delicately opens an unassuming door at the end of the hallway. Painted white, with flecks peeling off from age, it's the oldest-looking thing you've seen around the village yet. You can only guess what's inside.

The door leads into a musty, nondescript attic-like room. Night has fallen, and you can't see much outside the band of illumination cast by the waxing moon. A cheap steel-framed cot takes up one wall, stained and rusted on the edges. Perhaps this was used as a temporary dormitory by visiting staff?

The most prominent item on the opposite side is a stout-looking safe, decorated by — what else? — a pair of solid, gunmetal-gray animal ears. The door is open, and scattered about inside and over a low-sitting Japanese-style table are various paper artifacts. Looking closely, you see some of them are envelopes, others are small, postcard-sized bits of lined paper. Most common are pieces of plain stationary, folded into quadrants and covered with big-lettered, childish script. Letters — to her. 

You observe soberly, beginning to understand what this all must mean to Domestic Dog. She chooses to break the silence, "Here. Look at these…but be careful"

She gingerly hands you a few sheets, and you hold them up to the moonlight for a better look. They all have simplistic drawings of varying degrees of skill accompanying the text, made with crayons or colored pencil. A familiar figure with pointed ears, gray clothes and a bright red collar appears in each, among some other Friends and humans you don't recognize. 

"Yup. These would do it."

"You're saying the Cerulean… came from these drawings?"

"Yes, but they're fine now." You look down to a stack of additional illustrations, and confirm there's no mass of gray alien goo in sight — only a lingering chemical smell of iron and sulfur. 

"Don't ask me how it happens," you continue. "It seems impossible to me, but Ceruleans can mimic objects that humans have used or bonded with. And if that thing is a drawing, then they'll look like whatever is on the page."

Inu lets out a soft growl, then says harshly, "Then it's my fault. I usually lock these up in that heavy box to protect them, but I was feeling so bad this morning that I guess I forgot."

"You couldn't have known."

"I'm still sorry. They're my responsibility," Inu takes back the letters and brushes her fingers over the crude images. "So, a bond, huh?" 

"Right, and that's the weird thing. The stronger the bond was, the more powerful the Cerulean becomes."

"So that Cerulean that looked like me was so hard to beat because…oh" she says quickly, ending in a whisper. 

"Yeah. They must have liked you, Inu. A whole lot." 

You scan the actual content of the letters. Mostly composed with five and six-word sentences primary school kids would write, they're all about how they had fun with Domestic Dog at the village, doing this or that. Inu is silent, and when you look over, you catch her blinking back a tear.

"Thinking about the children… the little humans who made them?" you ask.

_"Mmhmm,"_ she sniffs. "Whenever I look at these pictures, I feel so sad, but sort of warm and comforted at the same time. Do humans have a word for that?"

"It's called…nostalgia," you answer after a pause. "Everyone feels it sometimes, especially when they look back at things that made them happy. So if you were distracted this morning and felt off…it's not your fault."

"Maybe that's not it though," Inu disagrees, to your surprise. "Because the people in these drawings, and the ones who wrote the words — I don't actually remember being with them."

"You mean that's not you?" You point to a stick-figure Domestic Dog, confused.

"No, it is, it has to be! That's what seems right — but even if I try really hard, thinking about the things in these letters makes my head get all foggy."

"You're not sure." you suggest.

"I am sure!...or at least I used to be."  
Inu's voice cracks, and the papers she's still holding crinkle in her grip.  
"These are all I have left of the humans. They're how I know about all the fun we used to have and how happy this place was. That's why I worked so hard to protect this place."  
She makes furtive eye contact, then looks away again.  
"But now, after that day, and now with you…I don't know if they were even real. Was it all for nothing?"

"I…don't know," you say, unsure of how to answer. "No matter what, you're a good dog."

You try pulling her in for a hug and she submits, falling limp into your arms. "Well, if you say so, I guess I am," she murmurs in your ear.

After what feels like a long time, Inu pushes off your chest and rubs her eyes, suddenly looking very sleepy.  
"And you know what?" she tells you. "If we beat that really strong Cerulean made from those memories together — that means our bond is even stronger." 

She manages one last cheerful smile, then collapses on the cot, her lower body spilling out over the cold floor. You help get the rest of her into bed, not blaming her for being utterly exhausted after everything that happened today. Slipping away quietly, you wonder what choice tomorrow will bring.

~~~~~

Still feeling on guard, you don't sleep much and find yourself waking up with the sunrise in another spare bedroom your found on the second floor. Heading downstairs, you pass through the disarray of the recreation room and note the cooling coals in the fireplace. On a whim, you decide the only sensible thing to do is to make a pot of tea. 

Domestic Dog joins you later on a patio outside the building. You've found two handsome, white-painted wooden deck chairs. They're one of the few items around the village that refreshingly _don't_ feature a pair of decorative cat or dog ears. 

"Oh, you made tea," Inu says. You wait for her inevitable objection to you serving her instead of the other way around, but she simply adds "thank you," before taking a sip. 

"Have you thought about what to do now?" you ask. "Because I don't think it's a good idea to stay here anymore." The hooting Monkey of the nearest neighboring dome regards you with its cracked eye, and seems to agree. 

"Right. I can't stay here anymore," she states firmly. "Too many memories — good and bad."

She cranes her neck to look back at the mess inside the whale building. Besides the chaos of tables and chairs strewn about, all upside-down and sideways, the broken ceiling makes it look like a meteor hit. 

"Because I'm definitely not cleaning all of that up," she jokes. "I'm going to do what you said, and go explore the park. There's so much I've heard about out there, but never seen! Mountains and deserts, libraries and music concerts…"

Unable to contain her enthusiasm, she gets up and twirls around a bit, flashing her infectious smile. 

"Then it's probably time for something I wish I did sooner," you respond.

_"Hoh?"_

"Come here and turn around. It'll just take a second."

She snaps out of her reverie and dutifully comes to your side. You reach around to her back, fiddle around with a few latches, and with an audible snap, it falls off in your hand. 

"Here." You hand Domestic Dog the length of her harness and collar, shining bright red in the sunlight.

"…what?" she replies softly, not fully grasping. 

"This is yours now. You don't have to wear it any anymore."

"I don't get it…"

"You're free, Inu. You can leave this place, so go. Go…somewhere."  
You realize you can't tell her to "go home," and add, half-mockingly, "My work here is done."

She doesn't move. Bending her head, she looks down at the tangle of red in her hands, then back up at you. 

"Done? You can't just be done…" she says questioningly. "If this is all you wanted, why did you spend so much time here? Why did you come in the first place?"

You see you have to answer honestly.  
"Honestly, it's actually a lot like the reason you were staying here. I had a friend once, you see. My memories are sort of fuzzy too, but I remember they were a lot like you." 

Inu's eyes go wide, and she nearly drops her collar.

You go on. "Energetic, loyal, always by my side trying to make me happy. When I heard there was a certain type of Friend out here, I felt I had to come, to see if I could get that back. And I think I did, for a while. Thanks for that."

"But…you have to take these back then! They're mine and yours!"  
She bears a complex expression, relief mixed with something that looks like outrage or disbelief, and maybe…hope?  
"I'm ready to leave this place, but I don't think I can forget about humans. And you just said you want a friend, so come on! You have to be my master, or owner, or whatever. You have to!"

She pushes the collar and harness into your hand, and with a solemn smile on your face, you take them. 

"I was hoping you would say something like that. But I'm more than your master, remember."

"Ah…that's right. You're my friend."

You join in a short, but closely held hug, and you can feel her wildly jumping heartbeat through your own. After you release her, she runs down the main path to the exit, ready to take her final walk through the "Happy Japari Village."

"Hey, don't you want to put these back on?" You wave the harness and collar after her?

"Later, they were actually getting kind of tight!" she yells. "I'll race you to the gate!"

You jog after her, laughing at how "going home" for Inu actually meant leaving the abandoned town behind. Now she has chance to find a place of her own in the world, and maybe, along the way, she'll learn exactly what it means to be called "Man's Best Friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I said that last one would be my final Kemono Friends story, but I didn't say anything about Kemono Friends 2! Ha! 
> 
> In all honesty though, when I watched season 2, I found it to be a hollow imitation of season 1 that was weirdly, awkwardly discontinuous at the same time. Way too many unresolved plot points piled up for the final episode, and even the characters themselves seemed dull compared to the original set. That is, except for one, and witnessing her grossly unjust treatment (fails to achieve her one life goal, the _only_ Friend actually injured on-camera, sent back to the creepy abandoned town place with barely any resolution, doesn't even get to appear in the finale, et.) inspired this story.
> 
> Maybe I should have done this conventionally without the second-person self-insert conceit, but I'm not sure how I _could_ have even if I wanted to. Domestic Dog needed a human for my ideas to work, and human characters are in short supply. I remembered my chosen specialty happens to be inserting humans into Japari Park, so it only made sense to do it this way. Interestingly, this means that of all my self-inserts, this one probably has the least of "myself," if that makes sense. I confess that I'm actually a cat person, so all true dog lovers should please forgive me in advance. 
> 
> Interestingly, in my research I stumbled upon this [http://kemono-friends-r.com/en/] little alternate universe, which solves the above problem and the other main issues people had with season 2 rather elegantly. That is, not stealing Serval from Kaban, and not having a male protagonist disrupting the natural order of the fragile Park ecosystem. (leave that to me)
> 
> But enough ranting on my part. I'm not totally out of inspiration and motivation for Kemono Friends fanfiction, but there is a little thing called a Master's Thesis I'm going to have to start writing before long. So, don't expect any content from me for quite a while. However, I swear I will surface again, and whatever project I try next, if fanfiction, will be posted here first. Hopefully in the future I will be able to convey interesting characters without relying on quirky animal trait hijinks, although I'll always have a soft spot for them.
> 
> It was fun as always, and in the comments feel free to rant, rave, criticize, praise, et. I appreciate any feedback, but I'm not begging for it. Kudos to everyone who's encouraged me so far, and also to the fan artists who never fail to inspire me. Hope you enjoyed reading, see you next story.
> 
> —Leucotis, 12-23-19
> 
> #JusticeForDomesticDoggo


End file.
